jealousy ?
by Ringunoroi Kansenmarebito
Summary: miku kesal karna ia dicuekkin kaito mulu apa yang akan miku lakukan untuk menarik perhatian kaito ? tentu aja dia gak akan beri kaito aisuu ntar kaito malah asik asikan sama aisunya hahaha ok ahem summary gak nyambung chap1 update
1. prologue

" watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu"

woi woi ini bukan saatnya mengenalkan diri hatsune ini saatnya disclaimer dan warning warning tak jelas "tumben kau gak sarap author" memangnya aku selalu sarap apaa ?! "memang"muncul kaito ntar jahat sekali para voca voca ini oh well

disclaimer : jika vocaloid milik author akan author jadikan yaoi ahahahahahaha ok gak lucu ahem

warning :membacanya mungkin dapat menyebabkan mual mual gak jelas (?) garing intinya selain itu banyak sekali typo ya itu mohon gomenne sebanyak banyak nya author ini tipikal orang males yang bener bener males author bikin cerita aja bisa ajaib #malah curhat

makasih dont like ? must read ! haha canda tolong reviewnya ya ya nggak juga gak papa sih oh ya author ada poll kalo bisa mohon diisi ya ini untuk pair selanjutnya

happy reading ~

Di suatu mansion bergambar negi dan es krim ...yak dari namanya saja anda sudah dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah mansion milik Kaito dan Miku.

"Kaito ! kembalikan negi limited edition rasa jerukku !"teriak seseoerang dari dalam (emang ada negi rasa jeruk)

"Kembalikan es krim coklat ku dulu Miku !"seru suara ntah cewe ato cowok #dag ahem iya iya maksudnya anda benar lagi mereka ini berahemtunaahemngan (maaf saya memang tidak dapatmengetikkan kata kata memalukan itu) ato readers memikirkan yang lain ?

"Miku ! Kaito ! kalian ini kerjanya kaya lebah dan bunga saja !" seru Meiko sebagai ibu Kaito

"sudahlah Meiko lebih baik kita keatas lagi"seru Akaito menenangkan Meiko

"Dan bukannya lebah dan bunga itu simbiosme mutualisme ,ya ?"lanjut Akaito

"apa simisimi ? aku sama Kaito disamain dengan ayam berparuh yang ngakunya punya sertifikat pintar itu ? kau jahat sekali otou-san" ucap Miku.

"Aku tak percaya kau menyamakan kami dengan ayam bodoh itu otou-san"seru Kaito dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Akaito mengatai anakmu sendiri "seru Meiko dengan wajah stoic lagi

dan alhasil Akaito pundung

"terserahlah pokoknya aku gak mau ngomong lagi sama Kaito ! kata Miku tereak pake toa yang ntah dimana ia dapet lalu pergi keatas.

"Memangnya aku peduli heh dasar cewe negi !"seru Kaito dari bawah

"Dasar cowok aisu !" seru Miku dari atas gak kalah kencang.

dan itu mengakhiri prolog hari ini hahahahahe...

*author pundung di pojokkan*

miku : dasar gak jelas

kaito :gak lucu

akaito :banyak typo

meiko:ada yang mau sake ?

arigatou yang mau baca cerita hancur author ya..hiks

*pundung*


	2. Chapter 1

ho ho kembali dengan author ini ahem ok

gomen jika summarynya tak nyambung ini cerita pertama author yang tidak dihapus dan mungkin updatenya juga lama gomenne !

disclaimer : ini bukan milik author author cuma punya ceritanya saja

warning : mungkin banyak typo ok bukan mungkin lagi tapi pasti banyak typo,garing,gaje,banyak pemain figuran dll,

happy reading ~

"Kaito jahat..." ucap Miku menaruh kepalanya ke dalam bantal neginya

"pokoknya aku gak akan minta maaf !" teriak Miku di kamarnya

Esok harinya (maaf saya tak bisa buat lebih banyak...)

Ringgg meow ! bzzt bzzt bzzt kringgg !

suara bell yang tak jelas itu...membuat semangat seseorang berapi-api

"noooo ! tidak aku telat ! ini semua gara gara Kaito !"kata Miku mengkambingputihkan Kaito (?)

"untung kau gak telat Miku !" kata Rin makan jeruk

"gak telat dari mana baka rin kita semua telat 5 menit baka.." ucap Len memandang gerbang besar itu dengan pandangan yang erm...tatapan membunuh

"ini bukan garagara aku Len ! slah sendiri cari shampo pisang di supermarket ! emang ada apa ?!" teriak Rin dengan tatapan mengejek

"kau juga ikutan ke supermarket buat cari stroberi rasa jeruk yang memang kaga ada !" balas Len mulai menantang

bzzt bzzt ada listrik di mata mereka

"gak bener !" kata Rin

"bener ! " kata Len

"nggak !"

"iya !"

"tunggu tunggu Miku mana ?" kata Rin mengambil langkah gencatan senjata

"oi kalian mau masuk gak sih !" ujar Gakupo selaku ketua osis

"ok ok makasih samurai jejadian !" teriak Rin kabur

"makasih banci jejadian !" ucap Len nista

terdapat 4 siku siku dikepala Gakupo

"lain kali aku gak akan biarin mereka masuk dasar tak tau berterima kasih " ucap Gakupo dengan tatapan matanya hitam semua...aneh tapi nyata

skip time-

Kringggggg kukuruyukkk !

"ye istirahat telah tiba !" ucap Miku senang

"Hatsune ! Kagamine ! kalian harus menjalani hukuman karna telat ke sekolah." ujar Kiyoteru.

"Kami gak telat kok !" Ujar Rin dengan muka watados

"Baka kita telat 5 menit baka !" ujar Len

"Apa ?! kau yang baka Len !"

"ngaca dong yang baka itu siapa ! Nilai lo 0 nilaiku 100 perbandingannya bandingin bakaRin !" ujar Len teriak

"Bodo ! Eh itu buukannya kaito-senpai dan megurine-san ?" ujar rin.

Miku p.o.v

Kaito...? Dan...Megurine-san ? kok mereka berdua ? berpelukan lagi...

10% connect

90% connect

60% connect (kok nurun)

100% connect

"Kaitooooo !" Teriakku berlari ke Kaito trus narik narik kaki (?) Kaito trus tereak pake toa

Miku p.o.v end

sfx:srek

Kaito menarik tangannya dari miku

"kenapa ? bukannya kau ingin menjauhi ku ? jauhi aku Miku !" Kata Kaito pergi (wee kaito marah !)

"Ayo Luka ! kita pergi" ujar Kaito menarik tangan Luka

Luka p.o.v

fufufu kasihan sekali kau Miku...

Sekarang adalah kesempatanku untuk merebut...KAITO !

"Kaito-kun ada sisa es krim di dagumu" ucapku hendak membersihkan dagunya

"oh,biarkan saja . Lanjut saja dulu mengejarkan tugas ,hari ini dikumpulkan kan ?" ucap Kaito membaca buku

Ugh...kalo gini caranya sama aja aku gak bisa rebut Kaito...sial...aku harus cari cara...

Ah ! aphrosidiac ! aku taruh saja di minuman Miku lalu aku suruh Gakupo untuk mengapa ngapain dia setelah itu...PASTI KAITO AKAN JADI MILIKKU !

Luka p.o.v end

"Kaito..." ucap Miku memandang ke bawah a.k.a jurus terbarunya pundung atau ngambek hahaha

"Miku...kau tembak saja Kaito" ujar Rin dengan begonya

"Baka ! Mereka kan udah tunangan gimana mau pacaran baka !" sebenernya Len pengen bilang bego cuma masih sayang nyawa daripada nanti di roadroller kan bahaya ntar wajar shotanya ilang (Len : ape ?! Shota ?! Saya tidak shota !" ) ahem.

"aku punya ide Miku. gimana kalo kau..." ujar Len tidak melanjutkan

Cliffhanger !

iya saya tau saya udah lama update ternyta dapetnya cuma segini maafkan saya.,.. hiks author memang malas oh well

Review ya !

ntar author akan add chapter 2 minggu depan

ntar author juga akan menambahkan tanda baca huruf kapital dlll makasih ya yang udah mau baca !

Miku : masih gajelas

Diam kau miku !


	3. Chapter 2 FINAL

Akhirnyaaa ! selesei !

Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya authorr

"Udahlah , Miku beliin aja dia es krim." Ucap Rin frustasi

"Nggak !" Teriak Miku pake toa

"Tapi kan…" Ucap Rin gak setuju.

"Rin, kau pilih jeruk ato Len !" Ucap Miku menunjuk sebuah pohon.

"Oi , aku disini miku…" Ucap Len tersinggung ia disamakan dengan sebuah pohon yang jelas jelas kalau pohon lah yang lebih baik *ditimpuk pisang* maksudnya Len yang lumayan lebih baik.

"hmm, tentu saja aku akan pilih Len !" Ucap Rin yang membuat :

1.) Mata Miku membesar

2.) Len yang dari tadi pundung karena melempar pisang terakhirnya ke author menjadi kayak Miku matanya…

3.) Author yang makan pisang Len rada-rada terkejut…aneh ya , padahal author yang jadi narrator dan mengetik naskah..oh well…

"…tapi boong…" Ujar Rin ngakak .

Miku yang awalnya berpikir 'Rin pasti kebanyakan makan jeruk…jadi gila begini…' menjadi 'oh syukurlah dia masih normal...'

Len yang awalnya 'Astaga…Rin menyukaiku…apa harus kutembak ? *' menjadi 'oh baguslah jadi tak usah kutembak lebih baik kutembak author saja karna memakan pisangku…'

Dan author yang awalnya 'geh ! kenapa Len nyiapin pistol ?! dapat darimana tuh ?! pasti mau nembak Rin ! Rin kabur selamatkan dirimu nak !' menjadi 'kok Len ngarahin pistolnya ke author ? Tidakkk ! author tak boleh mati di karangan author sendiri ! Rinnn selamatkan author !"

Sementara itu…

"Arigatou Sakine-sensei." Ucap Luka memegang kunci lab fisika.

"Yang pasti kembalikan nanti Megurine-san , aku membutuhkannya untuk kelas ku nanti." Kata Meito kembali membaca buku.

"Er…Sakine-sensei…buku anda terbalik…" Ucap Luka sweatdrop.

Ternyata kawan-kawan…dibalik buku meito…adalah…adalah…adalah…buku lain yang hentai…

"Uhm…Ahem…Jangan berlaku tidak sopan pada senseimu ini Megurine-san." Ucap Meito keluar dari lab fisika.

"…ha ? ah ya serahlah yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan aphrosidiac itu…fufu…hmm kalo dipikirkan lagi…apa sebaiknya aku menggunakan obat ini pada Kaito saja ya…? Heh itu ide yang cukup bagus…hmm tapi tidak deh…Kaito kan lidah tajam…pasti tau kalo aku taruh obat…sudahlah aku beri saja ini ke Miku dan Len….Hahahahahahahhahahahhahah !"

Dan tanpa ato Luka sadari dia lebih mirip kuntilanak dibandingkan anak pelajar…oh salah naskah maksudnya tanpa Luka sadari ada surai biru yang mendengarkan disana…

Whooossshhhhhh

"Istirahat kedua tlah tiba ! hore ! hore ! hore !" Ucap Gumi menaikkan worltelnya keatas langit.

"Kau mengerti kan Miku ? Minta maaf saja." Ucap Len duduk si kursi cafeteria.

"Ho ?Kebetulan itu Kaito syuh kalian pergi sana aku pengen beli jus Jeruk !" Ucap Rin ngambil uang dari dompet berwarna kuning .

"Rin…itu dompetku…" Ucap Len nge-sweat.

"Aku gak mungkin pake uangku Len, aku lagi nabung ." Ucap Rin pergi seenak jus jeruk campur mangga hah…author jadi ngiler…

"Permisi, Kagamine –san , Hatsune- san…" Ucap Luka menghampiri Miku yang lagi makan negi dan Len yang lagi pundung gegara Rin ngambil semua uangnya ternyata..

"A-ada apa Megurine-senpai ?" Ujar Miku grogi.

"Panggil saja Luka,Hatsune-san." Ucap Luka dengan smile-nya yang membuat Len nosebleed.

"Mana bisa begitu Megurine-senpai…Anda kan bendahara osis juga…"Ucap Miku ragu gak kayak Len yang langsung ngomong.

"Ara ara Luka-chan, apa yang membawa gadis cantik,manis,dan sekseh kepadaku ,he…?" Rayu Len yang membuat Miku ingin muntah di muka Len.

"Haha aku hanya ingin kalian,mencoba meringue yang baru aku buat. Aku ingin tau rasanya apa enak pada orang lain." Ucap Luka masih nge-smile (whaat ?! sejak kapan Luka tidak memasak tuna ?!) padahal dalam hatinya pasti juga pengen muntah di muka Len.

"hmm oke…" Ucap Miku mengambil sepotong meringue.

"Aku coba…"Len kemudian ngambil sepotong meringue juga.

"Jadi gimana…?" Ucap Luka smile smile gaje.

"Enak…tapi lebih enak kalo ditambahkan negi/pisang" Kata Miku dan Len bersamaan yang membuat semua orang yang ada disitu nge-sweat.

"Ehmm…urggh…a..apa…ke..kenapa..tubuhkan panas sekali…?" Ucap Miku memegang dadanya.

"A…aku…juga…Luka-san apa kau menambahkan sesuatu kedalam meringue itu ?" Tanya Len dengan mata pembunuh tapi dengan muka yang bisa membuat ia dibawa ke love hotel sama om om yang ada di jalan. #plaak

"hmmm…? Ntahlah mungkin…sesuatu yang bernama…aphrosidiac…? Ups…" Ucap Luka dengan santainya.

"Me-megurine-san…kenapa…?" Tanya Miku sesak

"Karna Kaito adalah tunangan mu ! Aku mencintai Kaito sebelum kau mengenalnya ! Aku membenci mu Miku Hastsune !" Teriak Luka sampe ke seantero kantin bisa denger #yaiyalahwongdikantin

"La…lalu hubungannya denganku…apa…Luka-san…" Ucap Len memegang areanya itu…erm…maaf author izin nosebleed bentar…

"Gaada hubungan apa-apa .Cuma karna kau yang dekat dengan Miku aku kasih saja ke kamu." Ucap Luka santai.

"Lalu apa untungnya ke kamu , Luka-san ?" Tanya Len dengan suara yang benar benar suara uke.*dilempar durian*kenapa durian ? karna pisang Len kan udah habis.#ganyambung

"Kau dan Miku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Kaito sakit hati…hehe…tugasku sudah selesai…dahh !" Ucap Luka pergi.

"Mikyyyyyy ! Lennnyyyy ! Rinnyyy kembali !" Teriak Rin sambil membawa es krim jeruk,milkshake jeruk,sate jeruk,susu jeruk,permen jeruk,dlll yang berhubungan dengan jeruk min jus jeruk.

"Kau tau mereka kehabisan jus jeruk bisakah kau percaya itu ?! Yaudah deh aku pesan yang lain hehe." Ucap Rin gatau malu udah teriak gajelas ngabisin uang Len lagi ckckck…

"Rin…ikut aku…ke gudang…sekarang." Ucap Len menarik tangan Rin.

"Eh ? Untuk apa ?" Balas Rin dengan muka yang mengatakan 'WTF, kenapa si mahluk pisang ini menarik tangan putih dan mulusku ini ?!' *ditimpuk sepatu*

"Untuk melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar susila…" Ucap Len…lagi…blak-blakan…dan gatau malu.

"EEHHHHHHHH ?!" Dan hanya terdengar teriakan Rin yang semakin menjauh ntah apa yang mereka lakukan hanya author,Tuhan,Rin,dan Len yang tau…

"Miku ini ! Cepat minum ini !"Kata Kaiko yang ntah darimana muncul.

"Apa ini…?" Ucap Miku dengan tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

"Ini adalah obat yang dapat menyembuhkan efek aphrosidiac nya cepat minum !" Ucap Kaiko gak sabaran.

"Kau tau darimana ini aphrosidiac." Ucap Miku bingung. Yaiyalah bingung wong tadi Luka gak teriak pas ngomong aphrosidiac.

"Aku sempet dengerin Megurine-san di lab fisika soalnya aku kira ada kuntilanak ternyata hanya Mergurine-san. Udah itu gak penting cepetan nih minum !" Ucap Kaiko langsung ngasih (baca : nutup) mulut Miku pake tuh minuman…kasihan…

SFX : BRUUUKKKK

"K…Kaiko…kok Mi…Miku pingsan ?" Ujar Haku yang masih ditanyakan darimana datengnya sih…

"Hmm ? Ini obat bius."Ucap Kaiko enteng. Sedangkan yang lain pada sweatdrop disana…

Sementara itu…

"Hosh hosh…Kaito-kun !" Ucap Luka kearah Kaito.

"Hm ? Ada apa Luka-san ?" Ucap Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Miku…sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dengan Len ,aku coba hentikan…tapi…Kaito sabar ya…" Ucap Luka dengan air mata di sisi matanya.

"Oh." Ucap Kaito…dengan…yah…udah…gitu aja…

"Ka-kau gak merasa marah…?" Tanya Luka aneh.

"Kaiko udah mengurusnya…kau ga usah jadi pihak ketiga di hubungan Miku dan aku Luka, aku sudah muak." Ucap Kaito pergi meninggalkan Luka yang menagis disana.

"Ah, Luka andai kau tahu..." Ucap sosok bersurai ungu disana.

Skip time di atap sekolah...author gabisa menemukan tempat yang bagus QAQ

"Kaito..."Bisik Miku di jendela yang ntah darimana ada.

"Apa ?" Bales Kaito di depan pintu. ok serius darimana alat alat ini datang.

"Geh. Sejak kapan kau disini ?" Ucap Miku dengan muka anime terkejut ya...taulah gimana..

"Barusan...em Miku..." Ucap Kaito memegang lehernya.

"Gomenasai Kaito !" Ucap Miku membungkuk.

"Eh ?" Kaito cuma bisa cengo.

"Aku gabisa menjauhimu Kaito jadi tolong jangan cuekkin aku Kaito !" Teriak Miku masih membungkuk.

"Baka..." Ucap Kaito memeluk Miku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Kaito mencium Miku lembut.

The End

gehhh ok saya mulai merasa aneh menulis ini terutama kalo saya benci pair straight oh well... trimakasih tlah membaca mind Review ?


End file.
